Amour de prison
by Poesie-de-Rere
Summary: Wincest - 2x19 - Pour une raison particulière,Sam Wesson se retrouve en prison et va faire la connaissance d'un prisonnier bien particulier : Dean Winchester. Fiction inspirée de l'épisode 19 de la saison 2 - Pas de monstres ou de démons.
1. Rencontre

Hey ! Me voici de retour avec un Wincest cette fois. Cette histoire est inspirée de l'épisode 19 de la saoinson 2 de la série Supernatural. Le début est très largement inspiré puisque je reprends des scènes ainsi que des dialogues mais adaptés au contexte de mon histoire. Voilà Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Rencontre<span>

**POV Sam  
><strong>Je me trouve dans l'un de ses fourgons sombre et malodorant que sont ceux qui vous emmène dans les prisons où lors des transfères des bandits. Des chaînes relies mes mains à mes pieds. Je me trouve avec 5 autres garçons et eux, ils ont vraiment l'air méchant. Je garde la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser leurs regards et ainsi ne pas déclancher leur colère. Quand je repense à la façon dont je suis arrivé ici, c'est ... déguelasse.

Pas le temps de penser à autre chose, un des gardiens me tire violement du fourgon et je me mets dans la file des nouveaux arrivans de la prison. Le portail s'ouvre, nous marchons sur un chemin boueux et nous nous dirigeons vers le porte d'entrée du batiment. A ma droite, il y a une grille et derrière, une cour. Je tourne la tête, tous les prisonniers nous regardent comme des psycopates. Ils s'accrochent au grillage comme s'ils voulaient nous sauter dessus et j'avoue que je ne suis pas rassuré. Ils sont tous là, tous sauf un. Lui est assis sur une des tables en bois, et me regarde droit dans les yeux. D'ordinaire, j'aurai détourné la tête mais là impossible de lacher le regard. Je m'arrête légèrement pour mieux le détailler ; il doit être un peu plus petit que moi, les cheveux courts en bataille des yeux verts, ... Je reçois un coup pour continuer à avancer et on rentre dans le batiment.

A notre arrivée, on nous a donné une tenue orange et une couverture pour le lit. Ensuite, nous avons été répartis dans des cellules par deux. Mon camarade de chambre n'est pas très bavard et avec tous ses tatouages il me fait un peu peur. Notre arrivée étant à 11h, nous arrivons très vite à l'heure du déjeuner. Ce sont d'autres prisonniers qui servent la nourriture qui à l'air immonde. Je ne mange presque pas, laisse mon plateau sur la table et prend la direction de la sortie mais la chance n'est pas de mon côté et je percute quelqu'un.

- Eh !  
>- Oh excusez-moi, je...<br>- Regarde où tu vas !  
>- Oui oui, je...<br>- Il s'est excusé non ?

Je me retourne et là, le gars que j'ai vu en arrivant se tourve devant moi. Il avance et se place entre moi et le coloss tatoué que j'ai percuté.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ?

- ...

- C'est à moi que tu parles là ?  
>- Oh, encore un qui a vu taxi driver un peu trop souvent... Oui je m'adresse à toi alors écoute : Ecrase toi.<p>

Le coloss s'éloigne et l'inconnu se retourne vers moi.

- Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il faut leur parler (clin d'oeil) et là ils te respecteront.  
>- Euh ... Tu disais ?<br>(Le coloss se ramène avec un autre baraqué)  
>- Oh non...<p>

Le coloss assène un premier coup à mon "sauveur" mais il l'esquive sans aucun soucis et le bloque avec une clé de bras.  
>- Ecoute, on en reste là en on oublie tout ça !<br>Mais le coloss refuse, se défait de l'étreinte et tente à nouveau de le frapper, mais il est plaqué violement par mon sauveur contre un poteau ; le coloss lui écrase le pied pour se dégager et ils se font maintenant face. Mon sauveur lui donne un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe et un coup de genou dans la tête et ça le couche sur le dos.  
>- Ca suffit !<p>

Merde, manquait plus que lui, un des gardiens.  
>- Relève toi Lucas.<br>-Ouais ouais.  
>Il sort sa matraque, s'avance vers mon sauveur et il place sa matraque sous son menton en lui relevant au maximum.<br>- Bravo Winchester, tu commence fort la journée. En isolement et toi aussi Lucas !  
>Des gardiens les emmènent mais il a le temps de me glisser quelques mots :<br>- Tu vois qu'on rigole ! Je m'appelle Dean.

Je le regarde s'éloigner avec un regard empli de questions mais surtout de fascination. Le baraqué m'interpelle avec un petit "Eh" et me montre qu'il veut ma peau en me faisant le signe du tranchement de la gorge avec son pouce mais je m'en fiche car en sortant du réfectoire, il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans mon esprit : Dean Winchester.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous plait ... Review ?<p> 


	2. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester

Chapitre 2 : Dean Winchester

**POV Dean  
><strong>P*tain qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier en cellule d'isolement là... Tout ça à cause de ce nouveau là comment s'appelle-t-il au faite ? J'en sais rien mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il est carrément mignon ! Je kiff sa petite bouille d'ange, elle m'a fait craqué dès que je l'ai vu lors de son arrivée. Il a pas du tout l'air méchant, je vois pas pourquoi il peut être là ... faudra que je lui demande. (Pouffe de rire) Le pauvre, se mettre à dos deux des prisonniers les plus baquareurs dès le premier jour c'est pas de chance ! Mais t'inquiète je serai là. Bon allez, on va taper la tchat à Lucas ça fera passer le temps :

- Je voudrais une balle de baseball.  
>- Quoi ? C'est à moi que tu parles ?<br>- J'ai dit que je voudrais une balle de baseball. Ouais tu sais, comme Steve McQuin.  
>- Ah ouais. Bah moi je voudrais une batte. Comme ça, je pourrais t'éclater la tête et aussi celle de ton petit copain !<br>- Ah très drôle ! Je le connais même pas ce mec, je sors pas avec des gens dès la première rencontre. Je suis pas un type facile tu sais.  
>- Ta gueule tu me saoule ! Je pensais pas qu'un type comme toi défendais les bizus, d'habitude tu les martyrises à mort !<br>- Ouais je sais... Mais lui, il est différent.  
>- T'es amoureux casso's !<p>

- Bah ouais p'têtre !

- Pfff n'importe quoi ... Tu sais très bien que tu seras surment pas seul sur le coup.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?<br>- Bah t'as vu sa gueule ? Elle est stylée et j'ai entendu que certains prisonniers étaient intéressés.

- C'est mort, ils ne le toucheront pas !  
>- Ah ouais ? T'es encore là pour une demi-heure et ça suffit largement !<p>

- Tu déconnes là ? Faut que je sorte d'ici et aller le chercher !

- T'es pas bien dans ta tête toi ! Tu peux pas sortir de toute manière.  
>- C'est mal me connaître. Moi, Dean Winchester, a toujours un petit truc pour dévérouiller les vilaines serrures... (TAC) Et voilà ! A plus tard le gros !<br>- Sale petit con va !  
>- Attend une petit minute... J'ai un marché pour toi : je te fais sortir et je te donne deux paquets de cigarettes soit 40 et tu dis que c'est toi qui nous a fait sortir.<br>- T'as raison toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit pour ton mec c'est déjà bien !

- Nan le marché ne te convient pas ? Bon tant pis salut !  
>- ... Attend Dean... Ok ça marche mais 3 paquets !<br>- ... D'accord.

Bien Lucas est sorti, moi aussi j'ai plus qu'à le trouver. Tiens, un de mes potes. Ah super il a vu ma bouille d'ange ; par contre elle nettoie les chiottes c'est moins sexy mais bon, je cours quand même le chercher car il se trouve avec un type pas très clean : Randhal

**Dans les toilettes (POV Sam)**

Mon dieu, me voilà à laver le sol des toilettes ! En plus avec un type qui est vieux et qui me regarde très bizarement. Bon on va essayer de détendre l'atmosphère en entament la conversation :

- Ca va ?

- J'ai presque 54 ans et je passe la serpillère sur le plancher des chiottes d'une prison de merde, comment je vais d'après toi ?

- Ouais ... Idiot comme question... Je m'appelle Sam.  
>- Randhal.<p>

- C'est un plaisir.  
>- Je te le fais pas dire.<br>- Quoi ?

- Nan rien.  
>- Dit moi, tu connais le prisonnier Dean Winchester ?<p>

- Ouais.  
>- ... d'accord.<p>

- Il aime pas les nouveaux, les bizus, il leurs en fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

- Ah ... C'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a donné.

- Ouais parce qu'il veut te sauter !

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois quoi ? Ici c'est l'aptinance totale sauf avec les nouveaux. Les anciens font gaffes mais les nouveaux n'y connaissent rien... D'ailleurs, t'es très mignon tu sais ?

Je suis tétanisé là. Le Dean en qui j'aurai pu avoir confiance me juste me ... Quoi ? Randhal me trouve mignon ? Et il se trouve juste devant moi merde merde merde ! Il me plaque contre le mur, je sens une bosse contre ma cuisse. Bon bah là on peut pas être plus dans la merde ! Je le repousse et il se cogne contre l'évier avant de tomber au sol... Pour se relever rapidement avec le balai et me donne un coup en pleine tête. Je tombe sur le coup et je sens du sang couler le long de mes tempes. Je suis dans les vapes quand les boutons de ma chemise orange sautent. Il me désappe là ! Je ne peux que crier non car le reste de mon corps et paralisé par la peur. Soudain je ne sens plus son poids et j'entends : Arrache toi queutar !

C'est Dean ! Et là il se bat avec Randhal qui après une lutte acharnée s'en va avec un gros cocard et surment une côté félée. Mais moi je n'en peux plus. Je tremble de peur et aussi parce que les sanglots me secouent et ma respiration est laborieuse. Il s'approche de moi mais je me réfugie dans un des coins. Il se lève, prend du papier et va l'humidifier avec de l'eau avant de s'approcher de moi :

- Tu es blessé. (s'agenouille devant Sam)

- M'en fou ! (Dean approche sa main de la tempe de Sam mais celui-ci le repousse)

- Allez, laisse toi faire.

- Bah voyons ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous ... vous avez tous ... à vouloir me sauter ? ... Bordel

- Hey doucement , tu va t'étouffer.

- Préfère crevé que de rester là !

- Dit pas ça, je vais te protéger t'inquiète pas.

- Nan ... Je veux pas de ton ... aide ... pas ... sauter ...

- Chuut (prend Sam dans ses bras) Pleure si ça te fait du bien mais crois moi jamais je te ferai de mal et je laisserai pas les autres tant faire... T'as vraiment du mal à respirer ?

- Ouais ... crise... spasmophilie... habitude.

- Ok parle pas trop tu t'épuises. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie tu va voir elle est gentille.

- Non ... C'est bon.

- Bien sur. De toute façon t'as pas le choix. Aller (aide Sam à se lever et le tiens par la taille) c'est parti ! Au faite c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Sam. Sam Wesson.


	3. A l'infirmerie

Chapitre 3 : L'infirmerie

**POV Dean**

Nous arrivons à l'infirmerie. La respiration de Sam s'est améliorée mais elle est encore laborieuse. Je cogne à la porte et l'infirmière nous ouvre. Elle s'appelle Tiphaine, elle est blonde et je l'adore car elle est très gentille, je me confie souvent à elle ; c'est d'ailleurs à elle que j'ai confié mon attirance pour les hommes. Mais revenons-en à Sam :

- Salut Tiph' je t'en pris aide moi !

- Calme-toi Dean et fait asseoir Sam sur la chaise à droite.

- Ok euh, comment tu connais son nom ?

- J'ai eu son dossier ce matin vu qu'il est sujet aux crises de spasmophilie et il y avait sa photo donc je l'ai reconnu.

- Ah ok.

Je m'asseois sur la chaise à côté de Sam et je remarque qu'il se jette sur ma main que je m'empresse de tenir. Je frotte sa main avec mon pouce en guise d'un petit geste de réconfort et je le vois sourire légèrement à ce contact. Tiphaine me donne une compresse avec de l'alcool pour la blessure à la tempe de Sam qui grogne car je pense que ça doit bien arracher. Pendant ce temps, elle écoute avec son stétoscope ses poumons et je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand elle voit ma main dans celle de Sam.

- Bon Sam ? Ta crise est en train de se calmer, donc c'est que tu arrives à les gérer. Je te propose de rester là encore quelque instants et ensuite tu ira t'allonger ok ?

- Ouais...

- Dean, tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que ...

**(Discution entre Tiphaine, un gardien et Dean)**

_Toc toc toc_

- Entré ?

- Bonjour Tiphaine, je t'ammène Randhal qui bien ammoché et ... Winchester ? T'es pas censé être en cellule d'isolement ? Tu te fous pas un peu de notre gueule toi !

- Doucement je crois qu'il y a eu un petit soucis avec Sam et ...

- Oui je sais Randhal m'a expliqué... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que Winchester se soit barré.

- J'y serai pas allé je peux vous dire que Sam serait à l'hosto ! Alors remerciez moi au lieu de me gueuler dessus !

- Dean calme-toi, tu stresse Sam.

- Merde désolé respire tranquillement Sam...

- Bon écoutez, Randhal je pense que tu peux attendre quelques heures donc ramenez le en cellule, j'irai le voir plus tard et maintenant vous sortez parce que l'état de Sam se dégrade !

- Et pour Dean ? Il doit retourn..

- NON ! Il reste ici avec Sam encore un peu et vu l'heure il a dû loupé quoi ? Une demi-heure ? Sur trois c'est peut-être bon nan ? Bref je l'enverrai au refectoire à l'heure ne vous en faites pas. C'est bon satisfait ?

- Euh...

- Parfait ! (Claque la porte)

Ah il m'énerve ! Donc Dean, j'allais te dire que tu peux rester jusqu'à l'heure du refectoire soit 10 minutes, je suis désolé c'est court mais c'est comme ça.

- Tant fait pas Tiph' je reviendrais vite.

- Mouais j'espère ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu de la phrase... Sam ça va mieux ?

- Ouais c'est bon merci.

- Je t'en pris ; va t'allonger et Dean va dans ta cellule pour qu'on vienne te chercher pour 16h.

- Ok mais je te previens Tiph' je reviens dans 2o minutes !

- Si tu reviens, je te botte les fesses c'est clair ?

- Ouais ! Allez à plus !

**POV Sam**

- Tiph' ?

- Je m'appelle Tiphaine en vrai mais tu peux m'appeler Tiph', tu fais comme tu veux Sam.

- J'ai une question ? Dean il est ... il est comment ?

- Tu n'est pas très précis tu sais là (^^'). Il est gentil en tout cas.

- On m'a dit que c'était pas le cas avec les nouveaux...

- Disons qu'ici il n'y a pas beaucoup de distraction alors il s'amuse comme ça. Tu sais, il ne le montre pas mais c'est pas souvent la joie mais je pense que ça va changer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas ... Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

- Bah il veut me sauter mais à part ça ...

- Ah ah ah ! Tu es sûr de ça ? Dean est ici pour avoir tuer un violeur alors tu vois ce n'est pas du tout le genre de la maison !

- Mais Randhal m'a dit..

- Après ce qu'il a voulu te faire, tu le crois encore ?

- Oui c'est idiot je ...

- Laisse tomber et va te reposer.

- Ok ... Au faite, Dean compte revenir ? Mais comment ?

- Il va se battre je pense.

- Ah.

**Au réfectoire (POV Dean)**

Bon alors, il est où l'autre lourdeau qui a voulu se battre avec Lucas tout à l'heure ... Ah il est là ! Je sens que je vais me faire éclater ... :

- Garde de la place pour le dessert ! (s'asseoie en face du gars) Je voulais te poser une question. J'ai remarqué que tu étais vraiment un gros porc. C'est ta tyroïde qui a des problèmes ou alors tu manges parce que tu te dégoutes toi-même ? Non parce que franchement tu dépasses les limites de l'obésité, t'es affreux !

Le premier coup part, puis le second. Je me laisse faire, de toute façon je fais pas le poids (dans les deux sens du terme) contre ce gars là. Ah mon dieu il m'écrase entre ses bras ! Heureusement les gardiens arrivent, mais dommage pour moi, il y a celui qui m'avait repéré quand je me suis battu avec Lucas.

- Si on avait tardé tu mourais Winchester !

- Je trouve que vous avez été très long ! hupf (coup de matraque dans le ventre)

- Rend toi un grand service : ARRETE DE REPONDRE ! Emmenez le à l'infirmerie.

- (murlure) J'arrive Sammy.


End file.
